mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Mortal Kombat (mobile game)
Mortal Kombat X (Mobile game) is a tie-in mobile game for Mortal Kombat X. It was released April 7, 2015 on iOS devices and later released for Android devices on May 5, 2015. Cross-connectivity will also be expanded upon featuring rewards and content that can be unlocked for both mobile and console version in cross-play. Gameplay Mortal Kombat X grants the player the ability to assemble a team of fighters in 3 V 3 Combat mode and upgrade their team by gaining experience, teaching them new special attacks, and improving their capabilities with artifacts. The game incorporates the roster of the console version along with exclusive characters that are playable only in the mobile version. X-Rays and Fatalities have also made a return to the game but with a twist. Fatalities done in the game must be accompanied by an interactable prompt to perform them. A new standalone featured introduced in the mobile game is option to set one of your characters as your champion. Doing this will allow other players to call your champion into battle to aid them. To progress your character, you must participate in the offline Battle Mode of the game and defeat bosses. You can also progress your character by taking part of Faction Wars, the equivalent of online mode. There are 3 different tiers of characters: bronze, silver, and gold, with different variations for each character to collect. You can buy souls and koins with each being given out during gameplay through the towers or daily bonus missions. To obtain gold characters, you must either get them through Kombat Packs or by buying them separately. Characters Silver tier Koin cost Gold tier Koin cost Factions Factions return with competitive weekly challenges that give players rewards, including costumes that can be carried over to the console version of the game if you have your WBPlay linked to your account. The online competitive mode Faction Wars returns from the consoles and allows players to challenge others in a fight with their teams. Cross-Platform Unlocks As mentioned above, Mortal Kombat X features cross-platform unlocks. By playing the mobile game and completing certain challenges, you can unlock content for the console version of the game. You can also unlock content for the mobile version by completing challenges on the console version. Some of the rewards include character skins, koins, Kombat Kard items, and more. These unlocks can only be obtained through cross-platform unlocking. Below is a complete list of all cross-platform unlockables: Mobile to Console Unlocks: * Log In To WBPlay: Character Skin - Ninja Mime Johnny Cage * Complete a 2x Currency Ladder: Profile Module Background * Win Your First Fight: 2,500 Koins * Complete a Ladder: 2,500 Koins * Complete an MP Ladder: 2,500 Koins * Reach your Daily War Point Contribution cap: Player Module Border * Complete a Challenge Ladder: Character Skin - Klassic Mileena * Level a character to level 5: 2,500 Koins * Level a character to level 20: Player Module Icon * Level a character to level 40: Character Skin - Klassic Kitana * Complete the first bracket in Battle Mode: Player Module Background * Complete the second bracket in Battle Mode: Player Module Icon * Complete the third bracket in Battle Mode: Character Skin - Farmer Jax * Complete the fourth bracket in Battle Mode: Player Module Icon * Break 5 Test Your Might Objects: Player Module Background * Complete 5 Multiplayer Ladders: Player Module Border * Complete 10 Multiplayer Ladders: Player Module Icon * Complete 25 Multiplayer Ladders: Player Module Border * Complete 50 Multiplayer Ladders: 5,000 Koins * Complete 100 Multiplayer Ladders: Character Skin - Injustice Scorpion Console to Mobile Unlocks: * Log In To WBPlay: Character - Ninja Mime Johnny Cage * Complete 3 Living Towers: 5,000 Koins * Send a Tower Challenge: 5,000 Koins * Play 10 Online Matches: 5,000 Koins * Complete Story Mode: 20,000 Koins * Win a Faction Team Battle: 10,000 Koins * Perform 5 Fatalities: 10,000 Koins * Break 5 Test Your Might Objects: Kove Support Kard * Win 7 Test Your Luck matches: 15,000 Koins * Survive 30 seconds in an Invasion Boss Battle: Character - Farmer Jax * Reach your Daily War Point Contribution cap: Lin Kuei Temple Support Kard * Take 1st place in a Competitive Tower: Character - Klassic Kitana * Perform 5 Brutalities: 20,000 Koins * Complete 10 Dragon (Tower) Challenges: 20,000 Koins * Complete 10 Faction Challenges: 20,000 Koins * Reach Level 50 in a Faction: Character - Injustice Scorpion * Earn 1,000 Respect Points: 25,000 Koins * Perform 5 Faction Kills: 25,000 Koins Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Mortal Kombat X Category:Games Category:Downloadable Game|}|}